Minipedia
Welcome to the Minipedia, a Wikipedia for Minipets. If these lists are incomplete, if you want to visit all of the minipets, please visit the Wishlist, preferably here, here, here, here, here, here, here, or here. Minipet Count There are 747 Minipets Minipets #Adorab #Agatha #Alen #Andy #Anjet #Anlur #Anubis #Anuriah #Aphid #Apollo #Apophis #Aristocorn #Arizona #Arso #Ata #Aura #Autumn #Avalon #Aviv #Bablah #Bacon #Baline #Balloonimal #Bandit #Batsy #Batty #Batz #Baxter #Baylien #Beach #Belle #Bellerina #Bewmel #Billy #Bingo #Bitty #Blake #Blissaur #Blooble #Blub #Bonbon #Bonehead #Bop #Boris #Bottled #Bouncer #Bubbles #Buckaroo #Bugsy #Bullo #Bush #Buttercream #Butters #Buzzy #Cairo #Camero #Camofog #Candipeed #Candy #Cantoo #Capone #Caribow #Centaur #Cerberus #Chameleon #Chariot #Charley #Charmer #Chawmp #Cherub #Chevron #Chibi #Chickle #Chidder #Chillsaur #Chook #Christmas #Chubley #Chubular #Chuckles #Cian #Cirroc #Clover #Clovite #Coal #Coddle #Corny #Crabs #Crafly #Cremul #Crumbs #Crush #Cumulus #Damaged #Dandy #Dandylion #Daniel #Dantiz #Dapple #Dapurtle #Dasher #Decapitate #Deci #Deeko #Delayed #Demi #Devan #Devil #Devilray #Dew #Diamond #Dino #Diwali #Doogle #Doomed #Doon #Drab #Dracone #Dragoth #Dragula #Drenched #Drinas #Drowsy #Dumdo #Dumpling #Dune #Durabat #Easter #Edwina #Efall #Egbert #Eggy #Elektro #Elf #Ember #Erto #Experiment 667 #Fandor #Fang #Farley #Fatty #Fawlt #Fawna #Festival #Fidge #Fiestan #Fiffo #Fifi #Fild #Filondor #Flaydor #Flayee #Flighty #Float #Flobberbat #Floof #Floss #Fluffy #Flurso #Flutterbull #Foxicle #Freedom #Fritzi #Frolan #Frolic #Future #Fwidman #Fynx #Gamma #Gargrunt #Gator #Gazelle #Gazillionaire #Ghostling #Ghosty #Gingerbread #Gladie #Glaxis #Gleam #Glitch #Gobbled #Gobby #Gooey #Googlag #Goop #Gremble #Grimmus #Gromps #Grouchy #Gruff #Gruffle #Gutur #Halloweenie #Hammy #Harmoni #Hart #Hauntling #Heart #Heartling #Hearty #Heavy #Helloth #Hethe #Hick #High #Hippow #Hodge #Holly #Horus #Houlab #Houo #Hulau #Hyebi #Ian #Iggy #Indy #Inferno #Ingi #Irkette #Ivor #Izzy #Jacko #James #Jason #Jezebel #Jinn #Jinx #Jokemo #Juju #Kaburi #Kade #Keech #Kimble #Kissy #Kitto #Klik #Koa #Koob #Kouki #Krampling #Kringle #Kronos #Kumbha #Kuork #Laiyee #Lambit #Leaflit #Legendary #Lela #Leon #Leprechaun #Leto #Liam #Lidge #Lightbug #Liiing #Limited #Lindsey #Lolzbra #Lost #Lovebird #Lovebug #Loyal #Lubadore #Lucent #Lucifer #Lucky #Luffley #Lunash #Lurve #Lush #Lustress #Maddox #Maestro #Maeven #Magic Carpet #Malio #Makara #Malware #Maragotchi #Marney #Meepo #Mia #Middy #Midoat #Mina #Minibot #Minifoot #Mintcream #Minti #Miort #Miraffe #Mistake #Misti #Mizu #Moofle #Moneybag #Mort #Mr Rabbit #Mugen #Myer #Naga (minipet) #Naia #Naoen #Napoleon #Nebbi #Neek #Neemi #Neesta #Neil #Nerd #Nesasio #Nicky #Nimble #Nodio #Noot #Nude #Nuttler #Nyuchan #Oleni #Oley #Olvic #Omen #Oogle, Boogle, Snoogle, and Troogle #Orville #Ottra #Otus #Parpy #Partridge #Pat #Patrick #Peiko #Phantasm #Pidge #Piggy #Pikaboo #Pinekoo #Pingi #Pinkal #Pinto #Pippin #Pixel #Plague #Plap #Plapus #Pluff #Plug #Plugged #Plump #Plynx #Poani #Poco #Polar #Pongin #Popo #Prancer #Prickly #Princess #Psyclone #Pucci #Pudine #Puff #Puffnut #Pugwash #Pulika #Pumkin #Pumkitty #Pumpkin Ed #Pumpkin Wiz #Pumpking #Punk #Pyri #Quiln #Ra #Rat #Reaper #Reginald #Rejected #Reon #Rigatoni #Rock #Rocket #Rokma #Romantic #Rubble #Rudolph #Rupper #Rweek #Ryan #Sakko #Salem #Salvaged #Salvus #Sandy #Sassy #Scarabi #Scarfy #Scavenge #Schmog #Schnoodle #Schoot #Scorch #Scorpi #Scrooge #Seaso #Selene #Serri #Seth #Sewage #Shaggy #Shamrock #Shea #Sheepbow #Shelly #Shilpy #Shmancy #Shnuggle #Shyda #Silkie #Silser #Sixth #Sk8er #Skelebat #Skiddy #Skramp #Skullington #Slig #Slymol #Smartdo #Smew #Smylo #Sneaky #Snickle #Sniffles #Snixie #Snoop #Snooty #Snoween #Snowel #Snowman #Snowy #Snuggles #Sobek #Solaroo #Soleo #Sooer #Sooty #Spark #Spectra #Sphinx #Spidly #Spinny #Spirit #Splish #Spooks #Spoopy #Spootli #Sprig #Springo #Sprite #Spurkle #Squink #Starbert #Starcub #Starstruck #Stingler #Stitch #Stoolie #Strawbri #Stray #Succubus #Sugarmites #Sunny #Superhero #Swoop #Sycamore #Taffy #Tail #Tearex #Tee #Tefty #Tepee #Terra #Teto #Thracius #Tinsel #Toadling #Toff #Tokem #Toki #Toodles #Topplin #Toppy #Torall #Totette #Toto #Toxic #Treat #Tres #Tri #Tropeck #Tubby #Tune #Turdle #Turkiye #Tut #Tweblud #Tween #Twindly #Twinkle #Twins #Twittle #Two Million #Tyras #USB #Unlucky #Ush #Valentine #Valentino #Vampider #Vampry #Vamps #Velox #Verano #Vikee #Vile #Volum #Vorto #Waffleo #Waka #Wallet #Wax #Weep #Weiji #Whispa #Wisp #Witchie #Witchlet #Yeti #Yhing #Yonce #Yoop #Yule #Zax #Zombear #Zorg #Zound Bug Minipets #Ant #Beetle #Cinnabar #Cockroach #Earwig #Flea #Fly #Mosquito #Scorpion DNA Minipets #Addafo #Addese #Addimo #Addoro #Addoth #Addup #Arasi #Azeido #Azint #Azlian #Azow #Azubi #Azulor #Bolint #Bolisoro #Chati #Chibimo #Chibzul #Chidow #Chiliz #Chilla #Choi #Choyle #Chutt #Dazmo #Decadonk #Doyow #Doyzul #Dusty #Echera #Erni #Fasafo #Fasofin #Fasorul #Fendol #Flonk #Goglue #Gordo #Grinido #Grinow #Huthimo #Huxen #Iklue #Jessido #Jessul #Jessutt #Knoro #Knuzul #Kuzil #Leidow #Leidunda #Murfow #Murfzul #Noosh #Osafup #Paffint #Pikey #Quelow #Quibs #Reesoro #Reezul #Renuw #Roflow #Snoodi #Spobble #Syotto #Tantibs #Tantow #Trigaro #Ushundow #Ushunoro #Viondol #Wassup #Willafo #Wookle #Yakuow #Zetlee #Zetoro #Zointy Fish Minipets #Faye #Fee #Flicker #Flix #Flow #Flub #Foh #Frex #Fropa #Fumb Organic Minipets #Alyee #Applex #Bananey #Bloobloo #Brocklee #Cactoo #Cactus #Cherii #Cohnonut #Daffy #Goobie #Iris #Karot #Keewee #Korn #Marguerite #Palm #Peachie #Pee #Peppa #Phare #Poppy #Pumpee #Rababerry #Rosette #Rosie #Rutabaga #Shroom #Strawberrie #Sunflower #Tommy #Tuly #Wiik #Wonion Gourmet Minipets #Banalphin #Bearger #Bunns #Cherg #Choat #Cookibear #Fraggle #Glaxis #Gummi #Hot Dog #Yolk #Zarplet About Gourmet Minipets Beware: If you own one of the gourmet minipets listed above, there will be an option to feed them to one of your pets. If you want to keep one, be aware that if you feed your pet a gourmet minipet, you will not get it back! Wild Minipets #Camero #Dew #Diwali #Flin #Lark #Lishon #Marie #Mato #Peak #Pebbles #Pocano #Sawni #Tadi #Tisha #Viper Category:Minipets